marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Smith
|gender = Male |title = Sergeant |affiliation = |status = Alive |tv series = Luke Cage *''Take It Personal'' *''Soliloquy of Chaos'' *''You Know My Steez'' |actor = Lee Sellars}} . I'm 28 years on the job. I'm not some idiot who's afraid of blacks and Hispanics.|Jake Smith to Priscilla Ridley|Take It Personal}} Sergeant Jacob "Jake" Smith is an officer of the New York City Police Department, based in the 29th Precinct Police Station. Biography Chase for Luke Cage Following the death of Jackie Albini, Jake Smith was frustrated due to the death of his colleague and could not suppress his anger. Dorsey and other officers tried to comfort him to calm him down what was not successful. Smith talked with Priscilla Ridley, consistently pressured her that the officers needed to show some aggression in their search for Luke Cage. with Priscilla Ridley]] Commenting on the arrest of multiple young men from Harlem by NYPD, Ridley reminded Smith that they were hired to serve and protect the citizens and that they conducted their search without harming the people. Despite Smith's demands and Ridley's own will to find Cage, who was in the center of three current investigations, she noted that they need to be careful. Smith replied that the time for being careful was gone since Cage ran away, so they need results. Ridley told Smith to keep in mind that he is serving Harlem and its people and asked him to arrest Cage without causing more damage to Harlem.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal Checking the Barbershop for Luke Cage]] Following the hostage situation at Harlem's Paradise, Cage was arrested by the ESU team, however, he managed to escape. Smith led the group of NYPD officers to search for Cage across Harlem, so they arrived at Pop's Barber Shop. Holding Bobby Fish at the gunpoint, Smith ordered officers to search the place although Fish assured them that Cage was not there. While Smith and Fisk were talking about chess, the officers informed him that Cage was not in the barbershop. Smith assured him that if they find out that Fish was hiding Cage, it will be hell to pay before leaving the barbershop.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos Eventually, Cage was confronted by Diamondback, who was responsible for Albini's murder and other crimes and managed to defeat him. Both Stryker and Mariah Dillard were arrested by NYPD and taken to 29th Precinct Police Station, as Smith was asked by Ridley to keep his eye on Dillard, while they were dealing with Cage.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': As the NYPD officer, Smith possesses handgun as his personal sidearm. Smith used his gun to hold Bobby Fish at the gunpoint, while the officers were checking Pop's Barber Shop to find Luke Cage. Relationships Allies *New York City Police Department **Priscilla Ridley - Superior **Misty Knight - Colleague **Jackie Albini † - Former Colleague **Mark Bailey - Colleague **Dorsey - Colleague *Luke Cage - Former Enemy *Claire Temple Enemies *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Bobby Fish *Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah † References Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:New York City Police Department Detectives